Dead Weight
by ThxrinOxkenshield
Summary: Bluebell Baggins is Bilbo's younger sister, known for her Took-ish attributes. However, when Gandalf comes looking for a burglar, instead of going for the Hobbit who wants an adventure, he asks specifically for the one who doesn't. Though hurt, Bluebell is determined to prove herself to not only him, but the King of Erebor, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Bluebell Baggins is the younger sister by about ten years to Bilbo. She is a lot more childish and naïve in comparison. Her love interest will be Thorin Oakenshield and I have a separate storyline to add with the journey. Enjoy**

She never really prided herself on her intellect. When it came down to it, she never had much to spare other than her mature jokes or her constant theories that would make Bilbo groan in distress. That didn't very much count for intellect either, but it showed off more of her mind other than her want(or desperation as Bilbo often put it) for adventure and close minded naïve-ness for welcoming in any creature that walked and talked and needed help. Bilbo was at the end of his rope with Bluebell, and she was sure if it wasn't for him loving her so much, she'd be out the door with only a blanket and a loaf of bread.

And of course, they didn't start off with just each other. In fact, it had originally started out with Bungo and Belladonna Took-Baggins with their only son, Bilbo. They weren't a much respected family at first, due to Belladonna's constant adventures outside of her home and all of the tales she'd tell to anyone who would listen, but the only one who seemed to do so was Bungo, a very respected Hobbit from a very respected family. But he always loved Belladonna's stories, so he listened, and as cliché as it sounded, they fell in love.

As a token of that love, Bungo had built her Bag End and soon enough Belladonna responded with her own gift of Bilbo, their rambunctious and adventurous faunt who, at first, had taken after his mother, but as time passed they could tell his Baggins side would dominate. Then Bluebell was born, about ten years after Bilbo, with a very big Baggins aura around her. She, at first, had been proper, quiet, and very respectful, but then she turned ten when Bilbo was twenty and their parents died after an accident Bilbo still doesn't mention because only he knew what truly happened to them, but he did not want to burden his baby sister with such a sad thing.

But when it had happened, Bluebell had changed. She didn't want to think of the pain or the mourning. She didn't want to imagine her parents six feet under. And after another bedtime story of Bilbo's of one of Belladonna's adventures, Bluebell realized the one thing that made her happy was the thought of leaving Bag End and exploring what Middle-Earth had to provide. And the thinking went into acting on it, often trying to 'run away' so she could do her adventuring, but Bilbo always seemed to stop her, pulling her right back home telling her he could not trust her outside of Bag End because her place was here. Her parents wouldn't want her lost and alone without Bilbo there to aid her.

It always made her a little mad that he said stuff like that. After all, back when he was younger, he thought the same as her. He wanted to travel to the places Belladonna did. But then he had to take responsibility for his sister and completely changed. Bluebell had no responsibility, so she didn't feel that Baggins side biting at her any longer. All she felt now was that want he had, that need she acted on. Bluebell wanted a chance.

But she never got that.

Until now.

Bluebell was always the one to go on marketplace runs, due to the fact that was the farthest she could ever get away from home without someone snitching her out to Bilbo and him running to come retrieve her from trying to escape. Nobody liked Bluebell Baggins, and that was because she was all of a Took, becoming a spitting image of her mother, who looked near to exact of her appearance. Bluebell seemed to inherit everything from her.

Anyway, she was holding a small basket, weaved carefully by one of the neighbors who enjoyed Bilbo's company for afternoon tea. It was full to the brim with a loaf of bread, onions, tomatoes, as well as a bottle of brandy she managed to sneak inside it. She wasn't always a thief, but if Bilbo could just expand his horizons away from only red wine, perhaps she wouldn't have to resort to this. Also, the thrill of stealing was what she supposed the thrill of exploring was like.

Smiling, she approached the counter up front where Rosemary worked, one of the many female Hobbits who disliked Bluebell for her constant 'Took atmosphere'. Rosemary's face slightly grimaced as she approached, Bluebell giving a calm smile. Bilbo often told her if they knew they got to her, they'd be satisfied. Bluebell refused to give them that pleasure.

"Hello, Rose," Bluebell greeted kindly, her brown eyes boring into Rosemary's green. "Just the bread, onions, and tomatoes, please."

"I can see your caretaker hasn't arrived with you," Rosemary bit, peeking into Bell's basket. Bluebell had cleverly hid the brandy at the very bottom. Despite having done this every single time she comes, Rosemary thought her too cowardly to even try. "Is Bilbo aware you're here or should I call for him?" She was the main one who constantly told Bilbo she was trying to escape. Bluebell originally suspected it was because she had feelings for her brother, but then she realized it was all just out of spite.

After all, her personality wasn't the only thing that was so un-Hobbit like. In fact, her body type seemed completely different, too. While most Hobbit women were round with big curves and a head of short, well-kept hair, Bluebell grow up more slender, due to her running and attempts of escape. Her feet were still large and furred, but her clothes seemed more boyish. She preferred things that were easier to move around in, but Bilbo always told her it was because she knew if she could run away fully, she'd only be able to do it in trousers. And her hair, dark brown like Belladonna's, was long and always messy, to the point Bilbo just sits her down to try and brush it himself, but it never seems to work.

"No, Bilbo knows I'm here," Bell grinned. "Here's some coins. Keep the change, looks like you need it." Winking, Bluebell took her basket and left the market, humming merrily to herself while Rosemary glared a hole into the back of her head. She needn't care what she thought of her. In Bluebell's opinion, the only person who truly mattered to her was Bilbo.

And so Bluebell had taken off up the hill where hers and Bilbo's shared home resided. He was expecting her soon, considering she had taken a bit longer than necessary since she strayed near a pond where she saw ducks, which were as big as her entire leg due to her small Hobbit size, floating around as they communicated with each other, fluffing up their feathers and dipping their heads beneath the waters. Bluebell had watched them in immense interest.

She fished around in her basket while she walked, making sure her brandy was still inside. Feeling the cool, full bottle, she looked back up with a smile that slowly itched into a frown. She saw her home in the far distance, but she saw someone leaving it who simply didn't belong. This person was extremely tall, probably around the height of elves and man. He wore a grey cloak and pointed hat that seemed to touch the sky. He was leaving, using his intricate staff to guide him as he did so.

Bluebell quickened her pace, suddenly worried. What if this person just killed Bilbo and left? Was her brother alright? She was now in a full on sprint, finally getting to the house after jumping over the fence. Her groceries jumbled as she ran, opening the door quickly, missing the rune that was etched into it as she called out desperately, "BILBO? BILBO!"

"Bell?"

Bluebell sighed in relief, her heart slowly going back to its normal pace. Seeing her brother appear before her eyes, slightly disheveled with a pipe in his hand, Bluebell quickly threw her arms around him in an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I just saw someone leaving and I thought the worst, who was that?" Bluebell demanded, finally releasing him so she could look him in the eyes. "He was no Hobbit. I could see that much." She moved to place the basket on the dining table and turned back to him, seeing him stand unevenly on either feet.

"Well...that was Gandalf the Grey, you know, that wizard that made those lovely fireworks on your fourth birthday?" he started, his voice a bit squeaky. Bluebell could tell he was trying to hide something, but she nodded for him to go on. "He approached, saying he was looking for someone to join him on an adventure. I know he purposely came here with the intention of choosing..."

Bluebell's eyes widened.

"Was he coming for me?" she asked, her hands falling to her sides.

Bilbo stumbled over his big feet, trying to walk away after giving such a brief description. He didn't look at her. "No, he was looking for me. He did mention you, however, but he told me it'd be best if I attend the journey because I have a...more equipped mind, as he put it." He said it slowly, as if he was trying to keep Bluebell's feelings at bay, but that didn't help.

"So...a wizard comes up to speak with you about a journey, and he doesn't realize that there's a genuine Hobbit who also lives here who would love to go on an adventure?" she asked incredulously. "I don't understand. So...you're going? You're going to just leave me here and do the exact thing I've wanted to do for forever?"

Bilbo huffed, his shoulders sagging as he turned to face her. "I refused, Bell, I don't want adventures happening under this roof! It'd be good for the both of us to just remain here. Now...thank you for getting groceries. I shall make dinner and we will have forgotten all about this by then, I'm sure of it." Nodding firmly, he patted his sister's shoulder before walking past her toward the kitchen, taking the basket with him along the way. Bluebell remained there, however, her head dipping beneath her shoulders as she frowned. She felt hurt. Her mind wasn't equipped enough for a journey? What was that supposed to mean?

Her brother, who turned his nose up at just the mention of something so scathing, was invited and she wasn't? What was Bluebell supposed to make of that?

"Bell, stop stealing alcohol!" Bilbo called from the kitchen, his tone fatherly. Bluebell cursed. She forgot she had hidden the bottle in the basket.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I understand this story is off to a short start, but I hope this chapter picks it up a bit. I really enjoy developing Bluebell. She's a really interesting character for me amongst my other creations.**

Bluebell wasn't necessarily angry with Bilbo personally, though she was slightly frustrated that an all knowing wizard chose _him_ over her for such a journey that she had been dying to go on for many, many years. Not to mention her brother refused to go, so no adventures would happen under that roof, whether it be the Hobbit that wants it or the Hobbit that doesn't. Either way, Bilbo could tell Bluebell was pointedly avoiding him the entire day, which was hard considering they lived in the same house.

"Bell," he said finally, his tone quite tired. "You can stop brooding in the corner and come make yourself a plate of this salmon I made. Honestly, I don't know why you're so cross about this. He wasn't talking about a simple trip to Bree and back, this journey would take months and months. How could I guarantee my return to you if something would've happened?"

"I'm not mad because of that," Bluebell huffily denied, begrudgingly walking up to grab one of the platters Bilbo offered, placing one of the only two salmon on her plate as well as the vegetables he had cooked. The brandy lay forgotten on the highest shelf in the pantry where Bilbo know she could not get it. He also hid the stool he used to put it up there. "I'm mad because...I just don't understand how you're more needed for an adventure over me! I mean, please, you want to stay here. You don't want to see the world out there. I do! But I can't because my mind isn't equipped enough? I haven't the foggiest idea what that even means!"

"It means," Bilbo began, his brotherly tone very much heightened as he handed her a fork from their cutlery cabinet, "that you're far too young to be going anywhere. Your mind isn't halfway full with the information full grown Hobbits have. Now stop all this adventure nonsense and sit. We could discuss much more important matters." He nodded firmly as if that settled the matter before going to take his seat at the long dining table that could probably seat about twenty Hobbits. The Baggins had been the most hospitable when their parents were still alive.

Bluebell followed him, sitting across from him with her plate, gripping her fork in her right hand. She had never felt more hurt or angry, but the worst part was she didn't know who to be more hurt and angry about. Should she feel such a rage toward Gandalf, the man who thought her unworthy of adventures and favored her brother who loathed them? Or should she be furious with Bilbo who denied it altogether, standing firm with his rule of no adventures at all? Bluebell settled with she could just be equally angry at the both of them.

Jamming her fork into the salmon, deciding cutting it would be far too much of a hassle, she lifted the entire fish to her mouth and bit a chunk of it, purposely smacking just to irritate Bilbo who paused in his ritual of drizzling some nice lemon juice over his meal to give her a tiny scowl. However, he had no time to scold her, for suddenly their front door had been knocked upon three times, startling both of them. Bluebell was so surprised she didn't even notice her fish falling from her fork and splattering over her vegetables.

It was quite odd for guests to arrive so late. It made Bluebell wonder if there were some type of emergency. Bilbo got up, wiping his hands on his handkerchief, before walking toward the front door, Bluebell right behind him, curious to who disturbed their nice dinner, if one could call it nice at all.

Bilbo unlocked and opened the door, placing a hand over his hip sternly as if to chastise who interrupted his dinner before his supper, but he paused, having to do a double take. Even Bluebell was quite shocked. The outside of their home completely disappeared, overshadowed by the massive _dwarf_ that stood there, towering over the two of them.

He was bald with complicated tattoos on his head. His ears were covered in jewelry and his beard was massive, bushy black and adorned in small beads that must've meant something to his kind. His clothes were not clothes at all, but armor, as if he had just returned from some kind of battle, but he hadn't a trace of any struggle or blood on him. Perhaps he was _going_ to war instead, but he decided to make a pit stop for whatever reason at the Baggins home?

"Dwalin," the dwarf grunted, suddenly bowing. "At your service...es."

"Er..." Bilbo trailed off, staring at him dumbly. He could not be blamed. Of all beings to be on that doorstep, a dwarf was probably last on the list. Bluebell smiled kindly, however, quite excited to see such a foreign face there in front of her. She put a hand out as she said importantly, "Bilbo and Bluebell Baggins, at yours." She didn't seem bothered that he didn't belong there, in the Shire, on their _Welcome_ mat which was probably overrun in mud that was traced on the massive dwarf's boots.

Dwalin reluctantly took her hand, shaking her entire arm before he stepped in, nearly running into poor Bilbo had Bluebell not yanked him out of the way in time. Bilbo still stared at him, only shaking his head at the sound of the door closing. He quickly shuffled himself in front of Bluebell, as if to shield her as he asked, "I would hate to be so rude, M-Mister Dwalin, sir, but...can I ask what you're doing in our home? Are you lost?"

"No," Dwalin grumbled, looking around the walkway before he turned to look at the siblings. "So! Where will it be?"

"Where will what be?" Bilbo replied, confused.

"The food! He said there'd be plenty! Ah," Dwalin nodded in satisfaction as he peered into the kitchen, probably seeing Bilbo and Bluebell's forgotten food sitting on top and mistaking it for his. Bilbo quickly chased after him, "What? Who said that? I beg your pardon, good sir, but I'm still at a loss of what exactly is going on here!"

"You'd do well to calm yourself, lad, I'm not up for a game of charades," Dwalin spoke, sitting himself down at the dining table and pulling Bilbo's plate towards himself, taking up the salmon in his giant hand and taking a savage bite out of it. Bluebell snickered from her perch of peeking around the corner, for some reason finding the situation hilarious. Bilbo whipped around to look at her, gesturing towards Dwalin and seemed to trying to talk, but his mouth could no longer form words.

"Oh, c'mon, this makes dinner so much more fun!" Bluebell giggled, finally stepping in. "A dwarf barges into a respectable Hobbit's humble abode! Sounds like a bad joke! Got a punchline?" She finally burst into fits of laughter, doubling over and grabbing her stomach. Dwalin watched her calmly, his face expressionless as he continued to eat Bilbo's meal. Bilbo, however, seemed angered.

"Bell, this is not a -"

He was interrupted by another knock, stifling Bluebell from her laughter as she looked over her shoulder toward the front door, this time going to open it herself, Bilbo right behind her mumbling about strangers and fish. But he couldn't rant on any longer because he seemed to be put at a loss of words again, staring down at yet another dwarf standing there and smiling up at the pair. This one was much smaller than the first, even inches lower than Bluebell's inferior height. He bore a white beard that mirrored the snow that would fall in winter with eyes as kind as their grandfather's.

"Balin," he greeted, his voice tired as he bowed, "At your service."

"Bilbo Baggins at yours," Bilbo mumbled incoherently while Bluebell bowed back, smiling, "Bluebell, Master Balin." Balin smiled and walked in, not at all surprised to see the two of them on the other side of the door. Bluebell often prided herself on her observing skills. This meant they were here with a purpose, Balin and Dwalin were. However, Bilbo didn't seem to want to get to know that purpose, now distressed that two whole dwarves were under his roof. Slamming the door, Bilbo quickly followed Balin toward the kitchens where he found Dwalin attempting to force his massive hand into Bilbo's cookie jar.

"Ah, it's been a very long time, brother," Balin greeted Dwalin, a smile in his tone. Dwalin turned to him, surprised before returning the grin, dropping the cookie jar unceremoniously on the ground, ignoring the shatter and the whimper Bilbo gave at watching it happen. Bluebell grinned. For some sickening reason, she felt Bilbo deserved this. After all, he refused a fun adventure she could have gone on instead. Serves him right.

"By my beard, you have grown wider and shorter since last we met," Dwalin chuckled, embracing the smaller dwarf, who shook his head fondly, "Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for the both of us." Both elicited tiny laughter as they hugged each other before smashing their foreheads together, making the Baggins siblings jump in surprise. Bluebell supposed this must be how dwarves greeted each other.

Bilbo began to babble, however, interrupting the reunion of the siblings as the two of them shuffled off toward the pantry, seeing as Dwalin had now finished off both Bilbo and Bluebell's plates. While her brother disappeared off to try and get the two of them to leave, Bluebell grinned and took up the two empty plates, taking them to the sink. She didn't know why she was so nonchalant about all of this.

Perhaps because she enjoyed the chaos of something like this. Everything about Bluebell was disorder and unordinary. Having two dwarves in her home was just that, and Bluebell _loved_ that. She loved the fun of all of this. She enjoyed seeing her brother so frazzled. It humored her.

" _That's bleu cheese! It's supposed to look like that!_ " she heard Bilbo's retched cry from the pantry. Tossing her head back, Bluebell heaved a great laugh. Yes, this was all just what she wanted.

Another knock came to the door and she was sure she heard her brother's loud cry at the sound of it. Shaking her head, Bluebell turned and went to answer it, turning the brass doorknob and heaving the massive door opened, this time seeing two much younger dwarves, both quite handsome may she add. One was blond, his beard and moustache twisted into complicated braids, while he, too, wore armor like Dwalin. The other was a brunette, not baring a longer beard since it was just stubble; his hair was half up-half down and his clothes mirrored the blond's.

"Fili!" piped the blond.

"And Kili," said the other, just before they both bowed and said together, "At your service!" Bluebell bowed back, smiling amusedly. This entire situation just seemed to be getting better and better. The one called Kili dipped back up and smiled at her, "You must be Mr. Boggins!"

Fili was quick to hit him upside the head. "That's a lass, you twit! Sorry about my brother; he was dropped on his head as a dwarfling." Smiling, he walked in with Kili following, rubbing the back of his head with a sour grimace. Bluebell snickered, shutting the door behind them before watching as they gathered what looked to be weapons in Fili's arms.

"I suppose you are Mr. Baggins' wife?" he asked, carefully dumping them into her reluctant awaiting arms. She flushed and quickly shook her head, "No! I'm his sister!" Fili nodded, looking around, Kili already peeking into the kitchen.

"Nice place, this," he commented. "You do it yourself? Has a bit of a feminine touch to it." Bluebell shook her head as she moved to dump the weapons onto Bilbo's armchair, before following the two as they wandered into the kitchen, both like curious fauntlings. Bluebell found it delightfully adorable.

"Nah, this place was dropped from generations," Bluebell stated, moving slightly in front of them as she peeked over to the walkway that led to the pantry. She saw Bilbo still struggling with Dwalin and Balin from inside. "You're actually the third duo here. The two dwarves, Dwalin and Balin are here."

Kili and Fili nodded, still lookig around before approaching Bilbo, both bowing again. "Hullo, Mr. Boggins! We've met your sister already. Fili and Kili, at your service." Bilbo looked at them, appalled, backing up several steps and tripping over their umbrella rack, nearly falling had it not been for Fili grasping his wrist and yanking him upright.

"Kili! Fili!" Dwalin barked from inside the pantry. "Great! Come and help us, we need to make room for the others and set out the food, there's plenty with these Hobbits." Kili and Fili smiled, obliging rather quickly while Bluebell went to her brother, trying to keep her smile at bay, but that was proven hard since he was looking at her so frazzled. She hasn't seen him so put off since Lobelia and Otho came over for second breakfast.

"Oh, c'mon, Bilbo! At this point you just have to roll with it! It's not as if they're attacking us or anything!" Bluebell assured, patting his shoulder. "Besides, I think they're rather funny. I haven't had this much fun since Lobelia walked into that pothole!" Bilbo shook his head, rubbing at his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"I just want to know exactly what they're doing here," he snapped quietly. "I have made no indication that I want dwarves in my home! This doesn't make any sense! If I can't get them to leave any time soon, they're going to destroy the pantry and leave us with nothing but scraps!"

"You're a glass half empty kind of guy, aren't you?" Bluebell asked, rolling her eyes. "Hey! Let me help with that!" Abandoning her brother, she went to help Fili with some of the meat they had bought earlier. Grabbing an armful, she followed the dwarves into the kitchen and watched as Balin applied heat to the stove before he began ushering for Kili, Fili, and even herself to hand him certain ingredients for whatever food he was going to make.

"Bell! This isn't - you're not-" Bilbo's sputters fell on deaf ears as Bluebell ran around, clearing the pantry and aiding Balin with whatever he needed just before the door was knocked on _again._ "I swear, you're going to be the death of me." Grumbling, Bilbo rushed to answer the door again, whipping it open triumphantly and crying out as an entire pile of dwarves tumbled at his feet, all crying out and yelling at each other. Bluebell watched on in amusement until she heard Bilbo utter one word.

"Gandalf."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the wait. However, this story is a really interesting and fun concept to me! While I enjoy fem!Bilbo stories, there are few where he has a sibling. I feel he'd have that protective air to him, especially when it begins to concern them and Thorin Oakenshield himself.**

Bluebell froze, somehow clenching each of her fists without noticing as she slowly made her way toward the front door where each of the dwarves got up and introduced themselves to a very flustered Bilbo, bowing to him individually before shuffling toward the group of voices that came from the four dwarves already there. Each of them nodded to Bluebell as they passed, however, their cheeks slightly reddening. She paid them no mind. Her true goal was to see Gandalf and find out exactly why other than the poor excuse of her 'mental capacity' that Bluebell wasn't the Baggins he chose.

"Master Baggins," Gandalf addressed kindly as he stepped in. He looked like he did a while ago when Bluebell saw him leaving the Baggins' home, draped in nothing but grey with a height that could challenge the sky. He turned as Bluebell marched up, her hands now on her hips, no longer feeling so nervous. "And this must be Miss Baggins, how you've grown since the first time I had seen you. In that time you were nothing but a fauntling laying comfortably in your mother's arms."

"Charmed," Bluebell bit before she finally got down to the subject of interest, "Why am I not the new addition to your...company?"

"Why so sudden, Miss Baggins? I've only just arrived. I think we could discuss these matters after dinner, don't you?" Gandalf asked kindly, patting Bluebell on the head gingerly before walking past her to join the jolly dwarves in the dining room, all settling the newly cooked food onto the table while setting up chairs of all sorts to sit together and bang their fists repeatedly as they sang and played jokes, laughing. Bluebell understood by their body language that they all haven't seen each other in such a long time. It must feel so good to finally be with each other again. Her eyes wandered to Bilbo. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand being away from him for so long.

She didn't appreciate being pushed aside by Gandalf, however, simply because he didn't like being bombarded with questions upon the first meeting. After all, he bombarded Bilbo with his proposals upon first meeting and even sent an entire company of dwarves to his home to add to it. Bluebell felt that was extremely hypocritical. Crossing her arms angrily, she slowly stomped into the room after him, passing a very worried Bilbo who watched uselessly as all the dwarves emptied the Baggins pantry and helped themselves entirely. Though Bluebell had no trouble encouraging them. After all, despite the selfish undertones, she still slightly blamed him for not being the 'Chosen Baggins'.

"Miss Baggins!" the dwarf called Bofur suddenly called. "So I hear you are not, in fact, Mr. Baggins' wife, but instead his sister!"

Bluebell nodded, taking up one of the cooked salmon and biting a chunk out of it, pointing it towards him. "Ten years difference. It's just the two of us. 'Sides, he's got the brains, I've got the brains and the beauty." She winked, laughing while the dwarves mirrored it while she stuffed the rest of her food into her mouth.

Gandalf chuckled from across from her, removing a pipe from the inside of his cloak, lighting it easily before taking a few puffs. Bluebell watched him, her expression much more sour than it was with the dwarves.

"What about asking questions _during_ dinner Mister Gandalf? Are you against anything like that?" she asked. Gandalf observed her, his eyes twinkling. Her expression was unwavering. She knew she was probably being annoying, but this bothered her. Her entire life she dreamed of visiting places like Rivendell or even Bree, no matter how normal it was, but he chose the Baggins who refused anything out of the ordinary? It just wasn't fair!

"You are quite eager, little one, but alright I shall give my excuse, as plain as it will probably appear to you," he decided, stuffing his pipe back into his robes and folding either of his massive hands over the table. "Bilbo Baggins is as much of a Took as you are, my dear, even if it doesn't appear as such and you are as much of a Baggins as he is, despite the vast difference of the two. You in this company is a result I haven't much thought over; in fact, I saw troubled futures concerning you and...the company."

"Suddenly you're a psychic?" she sneered. "I'm sorry, Mister Gandalf, but I'm afraid I don't understand what this all means. So you're saying Bilbo is more Took than I and I am more Baggins than him? And what do you mean troubled futures with this lot? They seem alright!"

Gandalf smiled, which was odd considering the situation. "Miss Baggins I have certain qualities that surprise even myself, but what I mean to say is...Bilbo might need this adventure more than you do. And...I suppose it has to do with certain others of the company rather than the entirety."

"Bollocks!" Bluebell snapped.

"Bluebell!" Bilbo called, taking his eyes off of Bombur finally, who seemed to be trying to down an entire wheel of cheese. "That is not the type of language you should be using, especially with him!"

Bluebell ignored him, however, as well as ignored the stares coming from each of the dwarves, all quite surprised a she-Hobbit would speak so angrily, unafraid of the consequences on challenging a wizard. She knew if Gandalf wanted, he could snap his fingers and she'd be dead, but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared for was the fact she was being unfairly treated.

Gandalf didn't look so bothered, however. In fact, he seemed rather amused, as if Bluebell's anger was funny to him and that made her even more furious. "Miss Baggins, I guess I have misjudged you. You are more like your mother than it originally appeared. I am not inviting you into this company, but...if you are willing to volunteer–"

"Yes," Bluebell cut him off, grinning.

"-you will have to appeal to the leader of this company," Gandalf finished.

"Aren't I doing that right now?"

"Nope," Dwalin suddenly cut in, making Bluebell turn to face him instead. She was standing from her seat, hands flat against the table. "Our king is our leader, he is late is all and shall be here soon. Considering he is stuck with one hobbit, I highly doubt he'd agree to a volunteering one, especially a female."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bluebell demanded, slowly inching her way back into her chair.

"Females are very much cherished in Dwarven culture, considering there is probably one female to seven males. Our leader would not put the life of a female in harm's way. It would kill his honor," Balin stated wisely, placing a hand on his brother's forearm.

"But I'm not a dwarf," Bluebell pointed out.

"But you are a female. Regardless of race, females are very much appreciated," Balin pushed on, Bluebell finally sinking fully in her seat, now much more frustrated. How was she to appeal to a dwarf leader that she could participate in this adventure without him having to worry about a female's safety?

Her eyes wandered to Bilbo now, who seemed very much against the idea of Bluebell begging a stranger to run away from home to a journey that might not have her return. Bluebell decided not to remind him that he was supposed to go regardless; not to mention she was sure if she went he would follow.

The rest of dinner was spent without much more arguing. Bluebell's mind wandered about this 'king' while they ate and continued to joke until all of their stomachs were filled and the dwarves began exploring the home, paying no attention to Bilbo and how furious he was about this whole ordeal of all these dwarves and one wizard being in his house.

Bluebell followed her brother rather reluctantly, hoping to convince him that this entire thing might just be a blessing. It wasn't as if they were going forever; they'd just aid these dwarves until the adventure came to a close and the Baggins siblings would return, though Bluebell hoped to convince Bilbo by then that her place wasn't in the Shire, but it was elsewhere where more adventures sat waiting impatiently for Bluebell to take them on.

"You look like Lobelia," she hissed, startling him as she had shown up behind him while he watched Nori and Bofur fight over sausages that they hadn't yet eaten from the dinner. "Relax, it's me. Look, I don't see why you're so against this! Gandalf obviously chose you because he saw potential(although I think I have more); you have to wonder what it's going to be like deep down and there is nothing wrong with giving into your curiosities every once in a while!"

"Not when curiosity has to do with leaving home without a promise of returning!" Bilbo cried. "I do not appreciate you trying to tell that that you're coming as well! Do you honestly think I would allow-"

"You forget," Bluebell snapped, "I have come of age. Me remaining here makes no sense when I have every opportunity _and_ obligation to leave and do what I please! The only reason I remain is because I know how much it would hurt you! I have done everything to make you feel better...why can't you do the same for me?"

Bilbo stared at her, but before he could even open his mouth to give her a reply, one of the dwarves waddled up to the two. Bluebell remembered his name being Ori.

"Excuse me," he spoke gently, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm wondering what I'm supposed to do with my plate."

"Um-"

"Go ahead, Ori, give it to me!" Fili volunteered, suddenly appearing and seizing the plate from Ori's hands and chucking it across the room where Gandalf stood who ducked just in time for Kili to catch it behind him. Bilbo took ahold of Bluebell's arm as he squeaked, watching in distress as dish after dish began to be thrown and dwarves who still sat in the dining room began to bang their silverware on the table, almost similar to a hearty beat.

"Ah! No! Excuse me, that's my mother's Westfarthing pottery, it's over a hundred years old! And, hey!" He turned his head to the dwarves still smashing the knives and forks. "Can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Oh, you hear that, lads?" Bofur perked up, smirking deviously, "He says we'll blunt the knives!"

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks,"_ Kili suddenly began to sing, still catching each of the plates and bowls Fili tossed to him.

" _Smash the bottles and bum the corks!_ " Fili continued, returning his brother's smile. Bluebell giggled as she began to tap her feet to the beat, catching one of the plates that were being thrown to Fili. Bilbo sighed in relief and held his hand out expectantly, while Kili waved his own frantically, as if telling her to give it to him instead. Bluebell paused for only a moment before she laughed and tossed it like a Frisbee to Kili and continued the song with the lot of them.

" _Chip the glasses and crack the plates, that's what Bilbo Baggins hates! Cut the cloth, tread the fat, leave the bones on the bedroom mat, pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door, dump the crooks in a boiling bowl, pound them up with a thumping pole! When you're finished, if they are whole, send them down the hill to roll... THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!_ "

All of the dwarves as well as Bluebell cheered while Bilbo shoved his way toward where the dishes had ended up, deflating generally as he saw that everything had been washed and dried neatly and he seemed to have reacted very negatively. However, he wasn't able to chew out his sister for siding with the dwarves because suddenly three loud knocks struck the door, far more powerful than all the other knocks that evening combined.

"He is here," Gandalf stated dramatically, making all of the dwarves suddenly straighten up and suddenly shuffle neatly toward the walkway where the wizard led them. Bluebell and Bilbo looked at each other before following them, both curious to see who it was. Bluebell assumed it was the 'king' they spoke of earlier.

The door was opened by Gandalf, revealing a very tall dwarf on the other end. Bluebell froze, her eyes widening and her pale cheeks reddening greatly. The dwarf was very muscular, baring a mane of raven and grey hair, two braids on either sides of his head, both issued with a bead on the end. He wore a beard as the rest of them did, and while it wasn't as bushy as Dwalin's or intricate as Fili's, it was still impressive. He wore armor and a large furred coat, his face drawn out to look rather annoyed, but that didn't take anything away from his sparkling blue eyes.

"Gandalf." Even his voice was attractive! "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?" Bilbo suddenly pushed past Bluebell to inspect the door that Gandalf quickly closed, making the hobbit stare up at him huffily. "There's no mark on that door, it was painted only a week ago!"

"There is a mark," Gandalf brushed it off, before continuing, moving Bilbo so he stood face-to-face with this man. "Bilbo Baggins, all me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield."

The name sounded so majestic. Bluebell couldn't help but smile widely. This journey just grew a lot more interesting to her.

"So," Thorin began, removing his coat and dumping it into Kili's awaiting arms. "This is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" He began to circle her brother much like a predator would do its prey.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked, following him with his eyes warily.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued as if he had not heard him.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much," Thorin snorted, turning to look at the other dwarves. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The dwarves all laughed, while Bluebell finally made herself known, jumping in front of Thorin as he went to make way into the dining hall. The dwarves' laughter seized and they now stared at her as if trying to send her a mental message. They were probably going to convince her not to even try, but Bluebell was a stubborn she-Hobbit, and she was going to become a part of this company whether they liked it or not. Besides, Bluebell thought it a crime not to see this dwarf on more than one occasion. He was far too beautiful!

"You must be Mr. Baggins wife," Thorin stated, bowing his head, "I promise to send you my grievances if he does not return."

"Actually," Bluebell started rather loudly, now much more annoyed that this was the third time she was mistaken for her brother's wife. It made her cringe. "I'm his little sister, Bluebell Baggins. Um...well, I guess...I want to be a part of this adventure! Wait, that was terrible, let me try again-"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there...Bluebell, was it?"

"Unfortunately. Trust me, the name bothers me, too, it's kind of a mouthful. I'm okay with Blue or even Bell," Bluebell smiled, before wincing. This was not going at all on how she planned.

"Right, well, I don't think we'd be needing you on this journey, and I am not willing to discuss it much further. While I don't agree, Gandalf has promised me Bilbo, not-"

"I know, I know, but trust me, I can be of great use to you! I don't even need to be paid! I just want to go! Think of it as...volunteering," Bluebell pleaded, holding her hands together and practically dancing on the balls of her feet. "I'm great with cooking, and I wouldn't take up much space if we're camping outside!"

"The answer is no, I need not of any _dead weight_ in my company. Now, stand aside," Thorin's tone hadn't changed. Suddenly he was appearing a lot less attractive to her. Clearing her throat and hanging her head glumly, she moved so he could pass, glaring at the ground while all the dwarves followed him obediently. Some gave her disapproving looks, others comforting, and few patting her on the shoulder.

The last was Bilbo, who came and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Don't listen to him, Bell, it's okay! Staying here will be a lot-"

"Please, he's not stopping me," Bluebell snorted.

"What?"

"I'm going on that adventure, even if I have to shake it into him. I'm not giving up without a fight."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I really hope you all enjoy this story as much as I do. I based Bluebell on multiple 'little sister' television tropes. I took a part of their aspects and placed them all in one, using Shuri from** ** _Black Panther_** **, Amethyst from** ** _Steven Universe_** **, Ginny Weasley from** ** _Harry Potter_** **, and much more.**

Bilbo could only stare at her as she turned her small, freckled nose toward the ceiling. She reminded him sorely of their father when he tried to receive his way in an argument with their mother. Bluebell was surely just as stubborn as he was, walking into the dining room and sitting herself down beside Gandalf and Dwalin, smirking smugly toward a gruff Thorin, who didn't appear to appreciate her presence at this very, very odd gathering.

A bowl of stew was placed in front of the king, courtesy of Fili. Thorin momentarily ate quietly. nodding and waving to a few of the dwarves. Finally, when Thorin had lifted the table cloth to clean his mouth, conversation finally began, Bluebell quickly perking up to listen fully, wanting to take in every detail that might be important for the mission.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin broke the quiet. "Did they all come?"

Thorin nodded his head. "Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." All of the dwarves murmured their excitement, Bluebell looking this way and that in wonder of what exactly Ered Luin was. Bilbo was peeking his head into the dining room, his mouth in a tight frown as he stared particularly at his sister, mentally telling her to get up and get away from those confounded dwarves, but Bluebell huffed and stayed rooted in her spot.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin grunted, making the female Baggins turn towards him.

"They will not come." Bluebell looked back at Thorin as he spoke. She was much like a child, watching an exchange between adults in wonder and confusion, never knowing the big words or the topics. She looked somewhat like a child to begin with, so tiny in comparison to the dwarves and Gandalf. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"Good!" Bluebell piped up, making all eyes draw to her. "Well, I mean, it'd probably be such a crowd to bring so many dwarves to...um...what are you doing again?" She looked around for aid, and being the kindest dwarf there Balin answered it for her, making her brown eyes fall to him.

"We are on a quest to retrieve our homeland which had been taken by a dragon many, many years ago," he stated, making Bluebell flinch, but she was sure she heard Bilbo sputter indignantly from his not-so-great hiding place in the large doorway to the dining area. "Now you may understand why Master Oakenshield is so stern on the rules of-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the rules of absolutely no women on the journey, but look, I'm as willing as any dwarf or wizard to go on this quest, whether there's a big lizard at the end of it or not!" Bluebell declared proudly, pressing a hand to her heart as she got to her feet.

Thorin stood up as well, not needing much help in staring her down since the top of her head barely met his chest. "I will not be manipulated by pity or pride; you are not attending this adventure. End of discussion!" Bluebell glared angrily, but she made no retort as she slowly edged her way back into her seat, followed slowly by the leader.

"Right, then," Gandalf began awkwardly. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little light, please." Bilbo, who had been staring still so persistently at his sister suddenly gave a curt nod and left before returning a moment later with a lit candle. Gandalf smiled at him gratefully as he fished around in his robes for something specific, finally fishing out a tattered, old bit of parchment that seemed torn at the edges.

"Far to the East," he began importantly, unfolding it and revealing it to be a very detailed map. "over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak." Bluebell couldn't help her curiosity, leaning forward to see where Gandalf's long digits were pointing. Even Bilbo nudged himself further down to read at the words underneath the simple picture of a mountain.

"The Lovely Mountain," Bluebell read, seeing the words upside down and vaguely reading them.

"Lonely Mountain," Bilbo corrected, narrowing his eyes slightly at the snickering some of the dwarves elicited.

"Yes," the dwarf deemed Gloin spoke. "Oin has read the portents, and the portents say: it is time."

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of the old return to Errebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin spoke clearly, momentarily taking the ear horn from his head, looking around the table very seriously.

"And the beast...is the dragon, yes?" Bluebell asked.

"Aye, Smaug the Terrible," Bofur nodded, "The terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, we know what a dragon is," Bilbo snapped, placing the candle down and making his way to stand behind Bluebell, placing his hands on her shoulders as if he was speaking for the both of them. While she appreciated it, she didn't want him furthering the chance that she not be allowed to go. She still wasn't going to listen to Thorin's rejection. She was going to prove herself.

"Well, I'm not afraid!" Ori suddenly exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!" All of the dwarves cheered him on while Dori hastily pulled him back into his seat, both embarrassed and protective of his baby brother, much like Bilbo seemed to be of Bluebell.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor the brightest," Balin said seriously. The dwarves, who had finally stopped banging their fists on the table in Ori's applaud now began to speak ill-will of the eldest dwarf for his indirect insult geared towards them. Bluebell couldn't help but giggle, earning herself another glare courtesy of Thorin. Clearing her throat, Bluebell straightened up and rid her smile, brushing a hand through her hair.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters! All of us! To the last dwarf!" Fili declared proudly. A few dwarves murmured their agreements.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company!" Kili added, shaking Fili's shoulder gently. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" All eyes landed on Gandalf, including Bluebell who stared up at him in both exasperation and admiration. Kili had a point. Gandalf was wise as he was powerful. He had to have taken more than just mere dragons, but by the look of the wizard, it seemed it wasn't the case.

"Oh, well, no...uh, I...I wouldn't say..." he babbled uselessly.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" There was a long pause, and the dwarf grew quickly impatient. "Go on, give us a number!" At the sign of the defiance, most of the dwarves butted in and began to argue of how many, that Gandalf never had, or whatever else they could use to yell about.

"Uh, please, please..." Bilbo said, trying to calm them all down.

"Enough!" Thorin suddenly roared, jumping to his feet and silencing everyone instantly. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them, too? Rumors have began to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" He begins to chant in a language neither Bilbo nor Bluebell understands, but the dwarves sure did as they all cheered loudly.

"You forget," Balin said rather pessimistically. "The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"You should be an inspirational speaker," Bluebell stated wryly, giving him a smile.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf cut in, holding up something Bluebell had to squint to get a better look at seeing as his arm was several feet above her head. It was a rusty, intricate looking key. It meant nothing to the Hobbit siblings, but all the dwarves seemed entranced by it, as if it were something magical. Even Thorin was in awe of it.

"How came you by this?" he asked, breathless.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf smiled proudly as he slowly handed the key over into Thorin's awaiting hand. All of the dwarves watched on in amazement. Bluebell looked confused and met Bilbo's eyes since he was still standing behind her, "It's just a stupid key-owe!" Bilbo hit her upside the head to silence her.

"If there is a key," Fili stated, "there must be a door!"

Gandalf slowly nodded and pointed back to the map. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili grinned.

"Well, if we can find it. But dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori smiled.

"Hmm...and a good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine," Bilbo nodded.

Bluebell cleared her throat loudly.

"What's that?" Bilbo asked, looking down at her.

"Hello? I'm an expert! I steal a brandy everyday I go to that retched Rosemary's shop!" Bluebell smiled as she got to her feet. "Not to mention I'm not afraid of a glorified lizard! I can be the burglar you're all looking for!"

"Bluebell," Bilbo tried to interfere, but she wouldn't let him, Bluebell standing and climbing onto her chair so she was standing tall over the dwarves' head, but she now was the same height as Gandalf.

"I know you think I'm nothing more than a female, but I promise you I'm so much more than that. I want adventuring. I want the thrill, I want the escape," Bluebell pleaded, her eyes landing on Thorin. "And if I...I do become dead weight eventually, I promise you I'll leave and return to Bag End and not have to burden you any longer. I promise."

"Come now, Thorin," Balin suddenly spoke, seeing how Thorin raised himself to deny Bluebell again. "I'm growing much too tired with all of this arguing. It will most likely come to an end if you merely just grant her a 'yes' and know if something eventually happens, she'll make her leave."

"Wait just a minute," Bilbo interrupted angrily. "She is _my_ sister, and I feel I should have more of a say as to what she is and what she isn't doing!" Bluebell rolled her eyes.

"I agree...with Master Baggins," Thorin stated. "We've no need of her. She is going to just end up getting herself killed."

"No, I am not!" Bluebell finally cried, jumping down from her seat and slamming her hands on the table. "Look, here, Thorin, I am a _Took_. My mother had done all of this before she met my father and settled down. It's in my blood! Besides, if you continue to say no, I'm just going to follow you guys until you find yourselves in a trap, and then I'm going to plant myself just out of reach JUST so I can laugh at you all!"

Thorin sighed heavily, sitting down further into his seat as he leaned forward to press his face tiredly into the palm of his hand.

"Two heads are better than one, Thorin," Gandalf said. "Perhaps having Bilbo and Bluebell would help our quest even more."

"Very...very well. Give her the contract. Add a place for her signature. Deem her, for now...volunteer." Thorin looked at Balin, who nodded and protruded another piece of parchment as well as a quill. Bluebell gasped and clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Really? Oh, thank you, thank you!" Bluebell began to hop up and down while Bilbo sputtered indignantly beside her.

"Now...now wait just one moment! You can't be serious!" he yelled, suddenly grasping Gandalf's arm. "She is far too young! Gandalf, just before you were insisting she not attend!"

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration," Balin spoke, sliding the newly edited contract towards them.

"Great!" Bluebell exclaimed, taking the quill and scrawling her name across the line that read _volunteer_. Bilbo ripped the contract away just as she dotted the 'i' in Baggins. "Bell," he whined. Before she could reply to him, a hand suddenly appeared before her face. Looking to who it was attached to, she saw a very angry looking Thorin.

"Welcome...to the company," Thorin sneered. Smirking, Bluebell shook it.

"Glad to be a part of it!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait! I do hope you enjoy this chapter. It includes a lot of family love for Blue and Bilbo. I really want to help and focus on their sibling relationship to develop them.**

Bilbo looked absolutely furious, his face chalk white as Bluebell settled more comfortably in her seat now that her questions were answered the ways she wanted. Bluebell knew he was going to be angry at her for a long time, but he honestly couldn't blame her if this was what she had wanted for years and years, even before their parents met their unfortunate ends. Thorin looked almost as mad as him, watching begrudgingly as Balin checked over the contract, nodded his head, and folded it back into his tunic.

"I'm sorry, but...I can't...this is the least..." Bilbo couldn't seem to form any understandable sentences.

"We are still in need of your signature, Master Baggins," Balin said, looking at him pointedly. "I do not plan for that to be the only time I protrude this contract. You are, indeed, our burglar, yes?" Bilbo turned even paler than before, babbling uselessly as he backed away. Gandalf watched him rather amusedly as Bilbo's back hit the wall instead of the way he came in that would take him out of the dining room. "Come now, I do hope you won't let your sister tackle this journey on her own! I'm here with Dwalin, and Ori and Nori came here with Dori! It does seem a travesty to not have the family come along!"

"Brother, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves. It is bad enough we are taking a female, we need not to bring another hobbit," Dwalin butted in. Bluebell glared at him, both for the jab at her but also for underestimating her brother right in front of her!

However, nobody jumped to his defense. In fact, many dwarves began to chime over their agreements, talking over each other to say why Bilbo wasn't equipped to join them on this adventure. Before Bluebell could blow her top and scream at them all, Gandalf suddenly got to his feet, slamming his hands on the table and frightening them all.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Hobbit are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass by unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins; his sister is joining us as well! There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." Gandalf's speech ended with him giving Bilbo a very proud look. The wizard's eyes traveled to Thorin. "You must trust me on this."

"I have given in for the female, I may as well do the same for him," Thorin sighed. "Very well. We will do it your way. Give him the contract, Balin." Bilbo began protesting loudly as Balin smiled and took out the contract again, handing it to his king, who pushed it into Bilbo's chest. Instead of signing it directly as Bluebell had done, he actually opened it and began to read. Bluebell grinned and got up, trotting over beside him.

"Oh, c'mon, Bilbo! This'll be so much fun! It would be like we are actually living Mother's stories!" she exclaimed, hopping up and down at the thought.

"You're forgetting about the part with the dragon, Bell," Bilbo hissed, looking over the contract toward her. "I don't have a good feeling about this!"

"Well, I do! And I'm always right! Please, please, please!" Bluebell pleaded, interlocking her hands together before her face as she tried to give him her best begging look, which had always worked on him when they were fauntlings and she wanted him to give her the last cookie. "I can't do it without you, Bilbo."

"Well, you're going to have to..." Bilbo's voice slowly trailed off as his eyes ran over the contract again, taking in one of the words rather savagely. "Incineration?" He looked at the dwarves. "Incineration?"

"Aye, he'll melt the flesh off ya in the blink of an eye. Won't think twice about it neither. Think of it like a furnace with wings," Bofur grinned.

"Bofur," Gandalf hissed warningly. "Bilbo...are you okay?"

Bluebell watched as her brother straightened, up, clutching the contract a bit tighter. It was a few moments before he finally went, "No," just before he fell backward from passing out. Thankfully, Bluebell caught him before his head slammed into the ground, grunting uncomfortably under his weight.

"A little help here?" she squeaked.

"Dwalin," Thorin called. The bald dwarf harrumphed, got up, took Bilbo from Bluebell and threw him over his shoulder, and followed the small Baggins female to the living area where he placed him comfortably in his armchair. Bluebell thanked him before walking and placing a hand to Bilbo's forehead, huffing in irritation. Of course he had to faint. He couldn't just handle stressful situations with a smile, or rather, without tumbling into Bluebell's arms and throwing out her back.

Gandalf walked into the room, ducking his head so as to not hit his head on the low hanging ceiling. He moved until he was directly across from the armchair, standing over Bluebell as she tended to her brother. She looked up at him with a small smile, to which he returned before it fell again once his gaze averted to Bilbo's unconscious one.

"Can I ask you why you thought it not good for me to come on this journey?" she asked quietly, sitting on the arm of the armchair.

"Well," Gandalf started thoughtfully, before pausing, "I suppose it wouldn't be bad on them, but rather on yourself if something were to...occur. You are very much like your father, Miss Bell, much more than you know. It is not just your mother's personality running through your veins. You care a lot about those around you and you tend to get attached very easily. Why, I'm willing to bet my beard you are attached to those dwarves out there already."

"And why is that so bad?"

"Loss is something that does not sit well with you, Miss Bell," Gandalf sighed. "If you were to lose one of the dwarves or, heaven forbid, your brother, I'm afraid this journey would tarnish your spirit, which is something I cannot live with. You are a lot to lose, Bluebell."

Bluebell didn't understand at all what he meant, but she didn't have the chance to question it since her brother was now stirring back into consciousness. So, instead, she got to her feet, flattening the front of her dress. "I'll go fix him some herbal tea to calm the nerves, I think." Gandalf nodded and watched her go, folding her hands over her front as her mind wandered around the subject of their conversation just moments ago.

What did he mean, she was a lot to lose? How dangerous was this mission if it threatened the lives of her brother and the dwarves? She understood the dragon was probably the answer, but even then her naïve mind thought the dragon so miniscule compared to her. Gandalf was right; Bluebell's Took-ish spirit did make up a lot of herself.

She got to the kitchen and pulled out a teacup from the cupboard before grabbing at the teapot, gathering all the ingredients needed. She was glad none of the dwarves had wandered into this compartment. She wasn't even sure if they enjoyed tea.

"Miss Baggins!" a voice chirped, startling her.

She turned, a hand over her heart, to see Kili and Fili standing shoulder to shoulder, giving her their best Cheshire grins.

"Oh! Hello!" she smiled. "Is there something you two need? If you need more ale, pry open the two floorboard in the far left of the pantry. I have some stacked down there that even Bilbo doesn't know about. I'm not allowed to drink too much, you see. He even confiscated my brandy this morning, that old brute." Smirking, she moved around as she spoke, preparing the tea.

"No, we're here to talk to you!" Kili replied coolly, "But thanks for the heads up. We might bring some for the journey. I always enjoy a good drink for the night."

"So, you're really saddling up in here? What makes you want to leave so badly?" Fili asked. "It seems nice here, comfortable at least. Plus your brother seems to like you enough to keep you around."

"Mm," Bluebell shrugged, "I've always wanted to leave, to be honest, ever since I was a fauntling. My mother spoke of her many, many adventures. She had gone so many places before she finally settled down and fell in love with my father. I guess I just wanted to do the same, but they all thought me a tad too...dense to handle myself on my own. And even when I came of age I wasn't allowed to leave. When my parents died, Bilbo promised them he'd look after me and make sure nothing happens. It's all so stupid. I can handle myself just fine!"

She proceeded to pour the tea into the teacup, accidentally pouring too much and having it fall onto her hand. "Owe! Sorry, I never know how much to pour. Ahem, I must go see my brother. Excuse me." She carried the cup with her as she left the two brothers in her kitchen, walking back to the living area and handing the cup to Bilbo, who accepted it, still very traumatised by what his face told her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he continued to repeat, more to himself than to Bluebell or Gandalf, who were the only ones left in the living area. "I just need to sit down is all."

"You've been sitting down for far too long!" Gandalf hissed, more snappish than he probably intended since Bilbo and Bluebell slightly flinched. "Tell me, when did doilies amd your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always running in search of elves in the woods, dragging his sister along by her hand while he draped himself in his father's handkerchief, making himself look like pirates and warriors! Where is that Bilbo?"

Bilbo sighed, taking a sip of the tea with great care of not spilling it. Bluebell smiled wistfully, her memories of her big brother telling her his own tales still on her mind. She did quite enjoy that brother, the one who craved for adventures as she did now.

"I am a Baggins of Bag-End," he snapped.

"You are also a Took!" Gandalf reminded. "Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle Bullroarer Took was so large, he could ride a real horse?"

"No," Bluebell said at the same time Bilbo said, "Yes."

"Yes, well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard, it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off! And it sailed 100 yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And, thus, the battle was won. And the game of golf invented at the same time."

"I do believe you made that up," Bilbo pointed out, shifting in his seat.

"Well, all good stories deserve good embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back."

"Oh, yes, Bilbo! Please, it would be so much fun with us together! It would be just like when we were young!" Bluebell smiled giddily, hopping up and down in place. "Imagine what rotten old Lobelia would think! The Baggins siblings marching along with dwarves and a wizard to recover a lost kingdom! Oh, she'd be so jealous!"

Bilbo looked up at her with a much different expression than he had been giving her the whole night. He had been exasperated before, but now he seemed more disappointed. He reached for one of her hands and she gave it to him, feeling him squeeze it gently. His eyes slowly moved from her to Gandalf.

"Can you promise me that I will come back?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf didn't answer right away. Finally, he said, "No. And if you do...you will not be the same. You and your sister will be changed hobbits, but I do believe you will both be changed for the best for different reasons."

Bilbo squeezed Bluebell's hand again.

"That's what I thought," he mumbled, slowly getting to his feet and pushing the teacup into Bluebell's hands. "Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. Bell...I cannot go on this adventure with you. But I will be here if you ever see to the need to return."

"Bilbo, please," Bluebell pleaded, looking at him stand and begin his leave. "Bilbo, wait, just think for a moment! Staying here alone isn't good for you! Please don't make me go on my own! I need you!" She felt so selfish saying it, but she meant it. Bluebell loved her brother. While she hated his overbearing needs, he was still family, and she considered him her only family left. Bluebell didn't want to leave on a journey where he wasn't present.

"I shall help you pack Bluebell. Consider it my parting gift," Bilbo said, making his way to Bluebell's room.

"Bilbo!" Bluebell protested again, dropping the teacup and yelping as it shattered. She jumped back just in time without it cutting her feet. "Oh, bollocks..." Clenching her fists, she carefully stepped over it and hurried to the kitchen to get the broom, completely missing the conversation going on between Balin and Thorin whose subject surrounded herself and Bilbo.

"It appears we have lost our burglar," Balin said gently.

"And have taken in a woman," Thorin mumbled a reply. "She will be killed. I do not feel like sending a letter to Mr. Baggins that his sister has been killed. How could I let you convince me to allow her attendance? You've always been most manipulative in my decisions."

"But have I ever been wrong?" Balin asked playfully, smiling up at him. "She has spirit in her. Dare I say it, she has dwarrowdam blood running through her veins. Most hobbit females would cower at the simple thought of an adventure. I do not understand why you are so against it when you have Dis for a sister. I have seen her grow as you have, Thorin, she is nearly as strong."

"That is because she was properly trained, properly raised to both fight and be a ruler. Miss Baggins is nothing more than a hobbit with naive dreams." Thorin said. "And she already gave me the deal that if she, indeed, becomes the dead weight I predict her to be, I shall send her home."

"And if she doesn't?"

"I do not predict that outcome."

Bluebell returned with a broom and dustpan, mumbling hatefully to herself curses to Bilbo, but she wasn't truly mad him, not really. She was more hurt to be precise. He owed it to Mother's memory. He owed it to Bluebell. But most of all he owed it to himself. If what Gandalf was saying was true, this journey was specifically made for him to help. Bluebell just wanted to attend.

She hummed as she picked up the remains of the teacup with her dustpan and went to toss it away, returning just in time to see Bilbo leaving her room with a large suitcase built to the brim with clothes, personal items, and necessities. She saw he even placed one of his books in there. Bluebell wasn't too big on reading, but she supposed it was meant for sentimental values. Forcing a smile, she zipped it closed and looked up at him.

"Are you entirely sure about this, Bluebell?" Bilbo asked quietly. "Leaving home and coming back-"

"I'm not coming back, Bilbo," Bluebell said, averting her eye contact.

"What?"

"Bilbo, please...don't make this any harder. You knew this was coming since I came of age. Mum and Dad knew. You can't blame me for taking an opportunity. If I ever do return...it wouldn't be to stay, but rather to visit," Bluebell said. "But...come with me. We could leave together. We could triumph and I can see you home before I take on the world elsewhere. Bilbo, don't let this be our goodbye."

Bilbo took her free hand again, caressing it in both of his hands as he patted the top of it. "I'm sorry, but you have your decision. This is my own. I love you, Bell...but I'm sorry. This is our goodbye..." He pulled her in for a hug, Bluebell dropping the suitcase to wrap her arms tightly around him, burying her face into his shoulder to prevent the tears from coming. The hug lasted for several moments, and when Bilbo finally released her she had chased away all tears. Smiling, he poked gently at her nose before making his way to his own bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Bluebell stared at it, her mouth in a miserable frown, but perhaps this was a better ending of her home in Bag-End. Bilbo was accepting her leave now. He didn't hate her. She was getting to leave.

Holding her head up high, Bluebell took her suitcase and went to place it on Bilbo's armchair, giving herself a mental note to take it in the morning since she was always slightly forgetful. She stared at it for a few moments, feeling another wave of tears hit her, but not willing to let them fall. Instead she squeaked loudly as she felt two hands clap her harshly on the shoulders in praise, sending her tumbling into the chair.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Baggins! We just come to give you our congratulations!" Kili grinned. "You are officially a part of the company!"

"Please," Bluebell grunted in pain, holding her side. "Call me Bluebell. All that 'Miss Baggins' nonsense is giving me a rash. Much too formal. Makes me feel old."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty-nine."

"Thirty what?" Fili choked.

"Yeah! Came of age barely nine years ago! I realize I am a...tad bit older than she hobbits in the Shire, but-"

"I'm seventy-seven!" Kili gasped.

"Eighty-two," Fili mumbled. "You are nothing more than a fauntling! You are far more younger than-"

"Oh, relax!" Bluebell rolled her eyes. "My skull isn't soft. My age means nothing."

"Fili, Kili, go help tend to the mess you left in the dining room," a voice snapped, interrupting the small conversation between the three. Bluebell jumped, getting slightly angry with herself for being so nervous, turning to see Thorin in the archway of the living area, glaring down at the two brothers. Both of them nodded, however, bid Bluebell a goodbye with a nod, and left, the room now empty other than the dwarf king and the she-hobbit.

"You are...packed, then?" he asked gruffly.

"Huh? Oh, yes! My brother packed all I need! I'm all set!" Bluebell gestured to her suitcase excitedly. "Will we travel by foot?"

"No...by pony. I take it you haven't the faintest idea how to ride one?" Thorin asked, moving around toward the fireplace, removing something from his cloak.

"Well, no," Bluebell admitted, "but I'm sure it's a learn on the first try sort of thing." She moved the suitcase to the side of the chair so she could sit beside it. "So...you're the king in exile, right? Well, not exile, more like you lost the kingdom, so that would make you a lost king. Does that make Fili your heir? Would Kili rule beside him?"

"You speak far too much, Miss Baggins," Thorin stated matter of factly, protruding a pipe from his coat finally and lighting it using a small stick from the fire. Once it was lit, he placed it to his lips and took a deep puff. Bluebell pouted, narrowing her eyes.

"Actually, I prefer being called-"

"You will be called by what I see fit, Miss Baggins, I do not think we are on first name basis just yet, nor do I think we ever will be. Keeping it formal would most likely be best." Bluebell nodded silently, not able to keep herself from slightly scowling at him. What was his problem with her? It's not like she did anything to outright earn his hate.

"Dining room is cleaned, Thorin," Balin's voice said kindly, followed by many footsteps. Soon the living room was full to the brim in dwarves and one single wizard who took his seat to the left of Bluebell, giving her a smile. It was quiet for a while, all of them lighting their pipes and putting the room in a light grey haze that made her feel slightly dizzy.

Suddenly a light humming started, Bluebell very confused as to where it was coming from until she realized it was the dwarves. She leaned back in her armchair, closing her eyes and listening, mouth twitching when she heard Thorin begin to sing.

"Far over...the Misty Mountains cold," he began softly, the others shortly joining in. It was such a lovely tune. Thorin had an excllent voice that Bluebell was slightly envious of. The sad, yet interesting lyrics slowly took her into slumber, her mind full of the dreams of what this journey would do for her.

Thorin's eyes fell on her figure, not leaving as he finished the song and most of the dwarves fell to sleep themselves, prepared for what the journey would come for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this update took so long! I really love updating Bluebell as a character since she's such a different character from what I'm normally used to. She's an adventurous spirit, though a tad annoying. I hope that's the aura she's giving off, at least. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight danced across her pale face, her hand gently clasped on the armrest of the armchair, still curled up in this position from the night before, though for some reason she felt a lot warmer than she originally had been. Bluebell mumbled incoherently for a moment before her brown eyes finally opened and she shifted across the chair, feeling a blanket leave her body and fall to the floor from the movement. That was odd. She hadn't grabbed a blanket the night before. Deciding Gandalf might have done it, the hobbit stretched, yawning quietly as she tried to wake herself up with a more soft approach, but she felt stiff. She should've moved to her bed that night.

Looking around, the small hobbit saw she was the first of the dwarves awake, so taking whatever initiative she had to curb her aching body from her uncomfortable sleep, she got to her feet and carefully made her way to the kitchen without stepping on a single dwarf. Smiling to herself, she quickly wandered down the hallway towards Bilbo's bedroom, peeking inside and seeing her brother practically drooling over his comforter, tossed over it not even in his pajamas. Bluebell supposed she wasn't the only one who fell asleep in the wrong place.

Carefully making her way in being as silent as she could, Bluebell wandered toward her brother's desk and pulled out a piece of parchment as well as his best quill, glancing at him one more time before she returned to the parchment and quickly began to write, her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth.

' _If you change your mind...I'm leaving a trail for you to follow. Don't peg me as a sap, big brother, but I love you too much to not go on this adventure without you. But if I don't see you, I understand. - Bluebell'_

Figuring it was as good and convincing as she was(which wasn't much), she grabbed it and folded it before fixing it into his closed hand on his sleeping figure. Smiling warmly down at him, she ruffled his golden curls before slipping out again, closing the door as quietly as she could behind her before turning and running straight into something that made her squeak loudly. Looking up, Bluebell slowly relaxed once she recognized Thorin's intimidating form.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed quietly. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I came to tell you we are leaving," he gruffly replied, not bothering to whisper. "And if I were you, I'd refrain from speaking to me like that."

"Oh, relax, your majesty, I'm only playing," Bluebell grinned, patting his chest as she walked confidently by him. "I'll get my things, then! Oh, I'm so excited! You've no idea how long I've been waiting for an opportunity like this!" She hopped rapidly on the spot before rushing to grab her forgotten bags, passing by yawning dwarves who seemed to barely be coming through to consciousness. Bluebell grabbed her suitcase and lugged it toward the front door. Seeing it cracked open, she pulled it until she could see Gandalf down on Bilbo's bench, smoking on his pipe and blowing rings that even Bilbo would be mesmerized by.

"Miss Baggins," he said, without even having to turn around. "Fancy a smoke before we descend?"

"Bilbo says I'm allergic," Bluebell shrugged. "Really, he'd just prefer I don't smoke so I don't do it. But I'll sit with you instead." She walked over and sat to his right, picking her legs up from the grass to criss-cross them neatly. "So! Still think it's a bad idea for me to take part in this journey?"

"Oh, dear, Bluebell, I told you last night how I felt," Gandalf sighed, blowing a yellow smoke ring. "I only fear for you. As said before, you care too much, and as such that may be your downfall, but what am I to know? For all I know, that may not be the outcome of this journey at all." He blew a blue ring.

"You're weird," Bluebell commented just as she heard footsteps start to approach, looking up and seeing the dwarves beginning to descend from the house, all still looking quite tiresome while they carried their things. She spotted Fili carrying her luggage and went over to help, still thinking hard on what Gandalf was talking about. It was almost as if he was predicting a bad end to this adventure, for her, at least. But then he said it might change. What was he talking about?

"Here you go, Bell," Fili grunted as he handed her the heavy suitcase before he continued on his way, catching up with his brother. But Bluebell stayed rooted to the spot, looking back at Bag End with a sore, kicked puppy look. Bilbo wasn't amongst the dwarves. Either he hadn't awoke yet, or he truly wasn't coming. Bluebell felt much more hurt than she should've been, but with what persistence she had left, she lifted her head high and marched after the dwarves, proudly swinging her suitcase and nearly sending it into Gloin's stomach had he not stopped her.

Bluebell felt as if she were at the top of the world, skipping merrily with the dwarves while they marched along, waving a bit tauntingly towards the hobbits who were out early and were shocked to see Miss Bluebell Baggins in a group of dwarves. They all whispered together, backing away as the dwarves and her passed, not wanting to even be near the company. Bluebell didn't care. She was used to whispers going behind her back. After all, she was known of her constant past of trying to practically run away from her brother to see the world. Now, she'll probably be known as the she-hobbit who went traipsing in the middle of nowhere with fourteen or so male dwarves and a fully grown wizard.

"Hey, that shop says 'Rosemary's'," Kili suddenly stated, breaking Bluebell from her thoughts. "Didn't you say you would steal brandy from her everyday?" Bluebell looked over and saw the familiar shop, smirking slightly, "Oh, yeah, wonder if she's inside? Would really love to stick it into her face." As if answering her more sinister prayers, Rosemary stepped out of the shop, glancing lazily at the company before her eyes landed on Bluebell and a sneer filled her lips.

"Should've expected this of you at some point," she spat. "Poor Bilbo...always pitied him having a sister like you."

"Sure, sure, by the way I've been stealing alcohol from your store for the past four years and I was also the one who pulled out all the roses from your rose bush! See you, Rosemary, bye!" Bluebell waved quickly weaving her way to the center of the dwarves as they continued on out of Hobbiton, snickering as she heard Rosemary's scathing gasp before she sprinted back into her shop to see if anything was truly taken away.

"She seemed mad," Fili laughed as he moved to Bluebell's right.

"Good, she's always going on and on about snitching on me to Bilbo about this and that. She always liked to stick it to me that even though I was of age I still needed supervision. Well, whatever! Now I'm on the road and I don't have to see her hideous face anymore!" She pumped a fist happily, laughing.

"Curb your laughter, Miss Baggins," Thorin suddenly intervened, glaring down at her. "All immaturity you carried on your shoulders in Bag End now needs to be abandoned. I don't want to be ambushed by thieves or elves if they hear your loud voice." Striding past her, he took the lead and guided the company off to the side, as if he were trying to find something. Bluebell huffed and glared at him, "Why is he always so bloody negative? I get that I wasn't his first choice for the company, but..."

"That's just uncle," Kili assured. "He's always like that. He is supposed to be king, after all, so he's supposed to be serious." Bluebell's eyes wandered back to Thorin, who seemed to be leading them into tightly knit trees that were just on the outskirts of Hobbiton, lifting one of the low hanging branches and revealing several ponies and a full grown horse. Bluebell's thoughts on Thorin were quickly interrupted, in favor of the beautiful animals instead. She nearly forgot they were meant to travel by pony.

She was led to the smallest one by Bofur, who had taken her suitcase to tie it along with the other supplies onto Myrtle as a sort of carrier.

"Whose this meatball?" she asked, petting its nose.

"Miss Baggins, meet Myrtle."

"Hullo, Myrtle!" Bluebell chirped. "Don't worry, I don't weigh too much." Grinning, she moved toward the back and prepared before she swung herself completely over with a grunt. Once settled, she took the reins available and yanked until it faced the others. They were already trotting ahead since they expected Bluebell to make her own way. "Alright, you're going to have to help me here, girl. C'mon!" She squeezed her thighs around the pony, but it remained rooted to the spot. "C'mon! Go! Skidaddle! Um..."

"Here," a voice grunted, moving over to give the horse a light pat on its thigh and suddenly Myrtle was moving along, moving to catch up with the other ponies. Bluebell went to thank the person, before she froze seeing Thorin. "I knew that your inexperience would possibly keep you at the back, so I remained behind to aid. Now, c'mon, we've already wasted enough daylight." With that, he got his black pony to march all the way to the front where Gandalf was, not even giving her a backwards glance, but Bluebell smiled anyway.


End file.
